The Party
by barbiee.fkn
Summary: Tonight's party was going to be one to remember. Kinky costumes, cocaine, games and hot guys lead to the night they would never forget. LEMONS and plenty of other sexy things ; ONE SHOT, OC Tim


**Me: MrsJakeBlack gave me the inspiration for this story.**

**MrsJakeBlack: But still you put it into words XP She didn't really want to post it up but I made her and I think you all will love it. XD**

**ENJOY!!**

**The Party**

Tonight is going to be a night to remember and a lot of things are going to get very naughty. Serena and Blair are coming over to my house a bit earlier than when the party starts because they want to make sure I have everything ready, all the food, make sure the bedrooms have as many candles as possible and to also make sure I have a lot of condoms and toys available. I need to also clean the pool before everyone arrives. I know it's not going to be a big party, but it's one I shall definitely remember.

It's 8pm, Serena and Blair arrived not long ago and helped me pick the lemons off the tree and cut them into fine slices and they parted the cocaine equally so everyone gets stoned equally. I'm really nervous, it's only a matter of time before my 2 really sexy guy friends and boyfriend show up. Blair, Serena and I decided to go shopping yesterday to pick out some really kinky outfits for the action tonight and Blair picked a really sexy bunny suite which consists of a white fluffy ball on her ass and really tight white corset. Serena, on the other hand picked a policewoman short dress which was navy and looked extremely sexy when worn and I picked a short maid dress which was of silk material and was black with a small frilly white apron which was tied at your waist. Though for now, we are just wearing normal clothing, the special costumes are for late favours and treatments.

It's 9pm now, Chuck, Nate and my boyfriend Tim have arrived, I walked to the front door and opened it, out of nowhere Tim runs straight into me and lifts me up in the air, I wrapped my legs around him and I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He then carried me all the way into the lounge room with Chuck and Nate following right behind. He then put me down onto the black leather lounges and sat right beside me with his hand resting on my upper thigh. Chuck was currently dating Blair at this point of time, so Chuck was being a horny man at the time he couldn't help himself, so he took Blair by the hand and then walked her up the stairs into the bedroom. From then on, you could only hear noises and sounds and it was obvious as to what they got up to. Then as for Serena and Nate, they were the most cutest couple out and have been dating since high school. All Nate did was give Serena the most romantic and softest kiss on the lips and by this, Serena was nothing less than satisfied.

So while Chuck and Blair were upstairs getting it on, us 4 were just sitting there talking about life, school and everything else that young adults would talk about. Time was passing really quickly, Chuck and Blair finished their quickie in the room and finally came downstairs to join the rest of us to a game of spin the bottle. We all sat in the middle of my lounge room on a soft fluffy white rug and then Chuck flicked the water bottle, landing on Serena. Serena had picked kiss a boy, so she stood up and grabbed Nate's soft hands and Nate stood up and Serena pushed Nate straight towards the wall and as soon as Nate's back hit the wall, Serena started pashing Nate and his hands slowly climbed into her skirt with him feeling her ass and she was stroking his back. They finally finished after a sexy pash out. Now Serena flicked the bottle making it land on Tim, he had picked dare, so then Serena said that she wanted to see him spray whipped cream into my boobs and lick it all off. So Tim walked over to the kitchen to retrieve the whipped cream from the fridge and he came back and gave me a sexy look and came over to me and pushed me over making me land on the rug and he had climbed on top of me and without hesitation, he lifted up my shirt and ripped off my bra and sprayed whipped cream all over my boobs. It felt so cold but nice, then as soon as his lips got closer to my boobs, I started to feel this huge rush in me, that made me feel really turned on, I was in so much favour that he would lick it all off. Tim seemed to be enjoying this and he looked as if he was having heaps of fun. As he was coming to the end of licking off the whipped cream, his legs wrapped around mine and he started to move slowly up and down, then he whispered slowly into my ear and said "baby, you're so fucking sexy, I can't wait till later on tonight when you dress up for me and we can fuck so hard that I'll make you scream so loud". Then in return I said "I wish we could do that a bit earlier". Then while everyone was watching us, everyone was starting to get turned on by our actions and everyone started making out with each other. Then Tim lifted me up with my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were on my ass to support me so I don't fall over and my legs were wrapped around him, he decided to go to my bedroom.

As he was climbing up the stairs he kept mentioning to me how much he loved me and how much he wanted me and wanted to make love with me. This was going to be my first time, so I am hoping it is my best time ever. Then Tim reached my bedroom and he dropped me onto the bed, he quickly ran over to the light to switch it off as the candles were giving enough light off and he slowly crawled onto the bed while removing his white shirt to reveal his sexy abbs, then he encouraged me to undo his zipper on his jeans and he quickly took his jeans off. So now all he was wearing was his Calvin Klein boxers and I could slowly see that his dick started to get stiff, so he lay down and demanded me to rub his dick. As I was doing this, he was letting out loud moans and then I knew that he was having an orgasm. Out of nowhere, he then grabbed my hips and twisted me around so fast so that I was lying underneath him and then he wanted me to suck his dick. He slowly came up to my face and was thrusting his dick into my mouth, I wasn't exactly enjoying this because it felt like I was choking on something and then he said to me "babe, I'm going to cum now, it feels so good, so I'm not going to pull out, just swallow my cum okay babe?" then I couldn't reply because his dick was in my mouth and I had no choice so I had to. He just kept thrusting deeper and deeper and he was pulling at my hair and holding my head trying to control me.

He then finally finished and removed his dick from my mouth, he said to me that he wanted to save the special thing for later, so we just got dressed and ran back downstairs. Serena and Nate weren't in the lounge room, so while Blair and Chuck were having a make out session on my lounges, I disturbed them and asked where they went and Chuck replied and said the pool. So I ran out to my backyard and I saw Serena and Nate's head poking out of the water and both their clothes were placed on the side of the pool and then at that point I knew they had gone skinny dipping in my pool. I decided to leave them alone and get back to doing something with Tim.

Now at this point in time, it was around 11pm, we got really hungry and wanted something to eat, so we went to the kitchen. Tim grabbed me and lifted me up while my hand was wrapped around him and he lifted me up and placed me in a sitting position on the marble kitchen bench top. He gave me a soft grin and then looked deep into my eyes, he then said to me "babe, I love you so much, babe you turn me on so much, I know you want me". Then he lifted up my skirt with his soft hands and he kept giving me a smile. He then started tickling me on my thighs, slowly he was tickling me further and further up until he reached my g-string. He then looked up at me and said "baby, I know you want me to do this and I know you're going to love this", then I replied "yeah sexy, please do it for me". Tim then slowly released the side strap of my g-string and pulled down my g-string to reveal soft and innocent skin. It was just then he started to penetrate my pussy and his finger reached deeper and deeper, each time feeling better and relieving great tension. I started to let out loud screams of pleasure and as Tim was watching me, he started to get hard and he started to get more wild and pushed deeper and deeper, after a few minutes he then pulled his finger out. Then Tim lifted me off the bench top and while he was carrying me, with his hand he reached into me from behind which felt even better.

It was almost midnight and we were getting tired, though still up for a lot of great and exciting action. Blair and Chuck finished there long make out session and Nate and Serena dried up from their session of skinny dipping. We all gathered into the lounge room and sat on the lounges. Tim got me to sit on his lap while his arms curled around me. Serena then had mentioned that we should finally start playing the game that we had been longing to play for ages, body shots.

Blair walked over to the kitchen to get the lemon slices that she had sliced perfectly earlier on, the salt shaker, the liquor in the shot glasses and the cocaine. As she walked into the lounge room with the items for the game, Tim looked at me with his blue eyes and said to me "babe, I hope I get to go first in body shots, I can't wait any longer", I then replied "yeah sexy, I can't wait either". Then without the game even beginning, Tim couldn't help himself so he grabbed a lemon slice from the tray and shoved it in my mouth, then he lifted up my shirt and removed my bra strap and my bra came undone, then he sprinkled some salt onto my boobs and made sure there was a lot on my boobs. Then he got a shot glass and placed it on the side table next to the lounge we were sitting on. Tim then sat on top of me in my lap facing towards me and started to pash me while trying to get the juice out of the thin lemon slice. When he did this, he retrieved the lemon from my mouth using his tongue and then his head moved down slowly to my boobs and he was licking off the salt while giving me a bit of extra satisfaction by sucking my nipple. When he finished that, I grabbed the shot glass with liquor and placed it high between my thighs and I said to him "what you spill, you have to lick off, sexy", then he replied "no problem baby, I'd lick you out even if there was no liquor". So then his head moved down even more and then he started to sip the contents in the shot glass while some of the liquor was spilling everywhere amongst my upper thighs and his tongue was searching around and licking off all the liquor.

"Babe, I want to go upstairs, you can dress up for me and give me a show, now I want you so badly". Without me having to reply he had me already getting carried by him towards my bedroom. "Babe go get changed in that outfit you promised me you would wear" he demanded. So I retrieved the outfit from my black bag on the floor and put it on. Tim wanted to tie the apron on me, so I let him and as he finished tying the bow, he said "fuck you look sexy", and then smacked my ass. He couldn't take his beautiful eyes off me, which was no problem but god knows what was going through his horny mind. The kinky outfit I was wearing revealed so much, it was really short as well; it showed the bottom part of my ass. I was now sitting on top of Tim while he was lying down facing me, I guess Tim couldn't resist as to how sexy I looked and neither his hands could resist from stroking every part of my body. He kept getting up to kiss me and run his hands through my long blonde hair, when he smiled at me I couldn't resist, I then un did his zipper on his denim jeans and inserted my hand through his undies finally reaching his dick. I started rubbing it up and down to give him the pleasure he wanted. After a few seconds he was cumming all over my hand and fingers, though I made it wetter because I just kept rubbing so he could get his satisfaction. His loud moans turned me on and ensured me that I was that sexy that I could get Tim so horny. I then pulled my hand away from his dick and I got off the comfortable bed and walked over to the bedside table where the silver tray was. I opened the drawer and saw the condoms I had left in there. I opened them from the packets and spilled about 10 condoms onto the tray and walked back to the bed, holding the tray in front of me. As I approached Tim to serve him with what was on the tray, he gave me a big grin and got up and quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut while locking the door with the key in it. He then threw the key under the bed and hopped onto the bed again smiling at me. I was still holding the tray, though he snatched it off me and said. "Babe, don't we need more? With a type of girl like you in this room with me, this many condoms isn't enough". I replied "well sexy, I have more downstairs, let's just get through these first". He then pulled his pants off and threw them wildly to the floor and just left his underpants on, revealing his erect dick. He came close to me, facing me, then started to lip lock with me, rolling his tongue around my mouth, then I was sucking his tongue. He the grasped his hands up my dress reaching and stroking my ass, then he was moving more underneath to wear my pussy was and he was fingering around my clit through my g-string. Tim then pulled me straight on top of him as we both fell to the bed and he pulled my short kinky dress up to my belly and with me being on top, he had his hands on my ass and kept pushing me into his erect dick and kept doing this motion.

His moans were really loud again and he kept saying to me, "let's do it babe, your turning me on, I want you" and I kept dry humping him. I could then suddenly feel his hands reach to take my g-string off and when he did, he reached over to grab a condom and he then pulled his underwear off and rolled the condom onto his erect dick and then he said to me, "babe, you're going to love this", I then replied "I'm only doing this for you, it's going to hurt me because it's my first time". "Don't worry babe, I'll make sure we do it again sometime to make sure you get the pleasure". I really wanted for him to be on top, though I know guys really love it when the girl is on top because it turns them on more and I really wanted to please Tim as much as I could. I had to do most of the work being on top, though he did help me at first to get his dick inside me by grasping at my ass and pulling it towards him. After a while it got really tiring, I could see it in Tim's eyes he really enjoyed fucking me. Towards the end of this wonderful and painful experience, Tim started to really grasp so deep into me that I felt this really sharp pain, I think it was my virginity that broke. At that point of time, Tim had had an orgasm, so he pulled out not long after that. My skin was all wet and so was his, he then said to me, "babe that was so good, we have to do it more often and for longer, I wonder why we waited so long to fuck, we could have done this a long time ago". "But sexy, I think it was good that we waited until now, we made it special for both of us" I replied. He then remarked, "well babe, you just don't understand, you're too fucking sexy to not fuck and by the way you must please me when I want and where I want, because I can't help myself, you're just so hot that I could keep my dick inside you 24/7". "Fucking hell you're such a horny bastard!" I replied. "Well babe, with a girlfriend like you, you can't expect not to have a horny boyfriend". I was then dumbfounded and at that point I realised he was so turned on. He seriously never can help himself. He then lifted me off the bed and had me standing up on the floor. He then exclaimed for me to retrieve the key underneath the bed, so I got on to the floor in a kneeling position and then placed my hands on the floor to start crawling underneath the bed. Then I felt it, my fucking boyfriend couldn't help himself but had to fucking get on top of me in the doggy position, I felt his dick get erect on my ass and he placed his hands on my back and said to me "Babe, your dreaming if you think your ever getting out of here tonight".

Then it came again, another root, but this time, doggy style. It was almost 2am, I was really tired by now, but Tim just wanted to go for more and more. He never seemed to get tired, he was really athletic and fit, so that is why he can last for so long. He just kept thrusting into me from behind and it hurt. He was certainly gaining his satisfaction. He finally got off me and then said to me "Babe, let's go to bed now, you look really tired, you could do with some rest". "Nah, you think, seriously you were treating me like a sex slave tonight, you just need to calm down a bit and think about how your hurting others". "Babe, when it comes to sex and foreplay, you follow my instructions and you do what I want, and you aren't a sex slave, you're just a sexy machine that everyone wants to fuck". I then got so angry, tears started to dwell into my eyes, though I wanted to keep them back to show no fear, but they just came bursting out. Then Tim came over to me and said to me "your nothing but a sooky baby, you just need to fucking calm down and go with the flow and realise that you are a slut". This made me cry even more, I curled myself onto the bed and lay there sobbing with tears while Tim was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands trying to calm himself down. I was feeling so sad that he called me a slut and especially after me pleasing him and then he gets all angry at me and treats me like a piece of shit.

Tim must of then at that moment of time, had a bit of guilt feeling in him. So he crawled on the bed near me and lay facing me and he put his hand over my waist. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to call you a slut, I was just angry at the time and wasn't sure how to express my feelings other than expressing them through violence". "That's okay; you just really made me feel like shit". "Babe, you're never going to be shit, you're the shining star in the sky that I look at, you are the one who I want to get married to when we are older and I want to have kids with you as well as help you out when you're pregnant. Even though we are young, it's the time of our life when we do crazy things, babe, you should know that I will always love you forever and ever". "Well Tim, I am glad to hear you have a good head on your shoulders, I really love you too, I just don't want you to hurt me!". "Babe, I will never ever hurt you, the only thing I could ever do is cure you physically, emotionally, mentally and sexually". "Well if that's the case Tim, then you can have me". Tim then got closer to me and gave me a big cuddle which made me feel a lot better. He then kissed me on the forehead and said "goodnight babe". I replied and said "goodnight and love you". "Babe, I love you more". Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**REVIEW!!!**

** and MrsJakeBlack**


End file.
